


A lovers point of view

by hollyoakswhofan



Category: robron
Genre: Multi, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyoakswhofan/pseuds/hollyoakswhofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the reveal of their affair Aaron considers their relationship from Robert's perspective. Perhaps he wasn't as complacent as he always appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovers point of view

Aaron loved Robert with all his heart. Even before they fell in love, there was an instant connection. And before long it ran deep. He knew it, and Robert knew it. 

The thing that hurt the most though, wasn't keeping it a secret. God, Aaron had kept secrets so heavy on his shoulders, sometimes it was like the whole world was holding him down. No, he could handle the secrecy. But the fact that Robert Sugden, the man he looked to when he'd had nobody else, could never quite admit any of this to himself. He'd told Aaron he loved him. He'd held his gaze and bared his soul to him. Aaron knew he was a sucker for that smile. Even so, he could tell when he wasn't being completely honest, he could see in Robert's eyes that he wasn't being true to himself. 

For a man that preferred sleeping with men rather than women, he still wouldn't admit that he was gay, bisexual even. Aaron wondered how a man so proud, so loyal to the ones closest to him could live his life with such a gaping hole of dishonesty. That he found it easier to suppress his true self, his true feelings to his nearest and dearest?

And what did this mean for Aaron? Did he not consider him close enough to him? Robert knew that he could trust him. Perhaps though, he was only honest with him because he knew that there would be no repercussions, no judgemental looks, no feelings of shame. Aaron had known what it was like to walk into a room and have to bow his head, to block out the stares from those around him. Maybe Robert just didn't want that. Really though? 

All of these 'if's', 'buts' and 'maybe's' weren't doing Aaron any good. All he knew was that he loved Robert. Robert loved him. But until Robert was honest with himself, there would always be something holding them back. Then he remembered how he was just the same in the beginning. When he was younger, a lost soul. He'd had Paddy and his mum, his whole family supporting him. And Robert...had him. Aaron had been helped so much in the past, now he could return the favour. Only he had the power to push them forward. Because he knew deep down, that that's what true love meant.

Respect, understanding, courage. 

Love.


End file.
